


louder than the rain

by yawawoo



Series: MX: Half-Cooked Ideas [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawawoo/pseuds/yawawoo
Summary: Minhyuk says to Hyungwon, in a voice louder than the rain, "Let's go home."





	louder than the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly unbeta'd.
> 
> For the Hurt/Comfort square of my 2018 Hyunghyuk Bingo card.

Minhyuk sees him standing with heaving shoulders under the dim circle of a light of an empty street. Minhyuk watches the downpour wash away blood from his neck and from the puddle oozing from the body in front of him, sprawled in an odd-looking lump. Minhyuk heard the gunshot, but he didn’t know if it was a bullet to the forehead or a stab to the neck that ended it. A knife lays glistening just outside the white-yellow zone of the streetlight. Minhyuk can’t see very well—the rain is so heavy that everything seems a little blurred and misty, and the night is very, very dark.

Minhyuk tightens his hold on the wooden handle of the black umbrella in his hands. The rain doesn’t bring wind with it, the heavy raindrops falling straight down, beating down loudly on the vinyl covering Minhyuk's head. His sneakers are soaked; he’s sure that there’s water pooling inside of his shoes because the car is parked by the walkway and he’s standing on sloped asphalt in front of a drainage hole. The inside of the still-open car door is getting wet, rainwater trailing down the interior, but Jooheon behind the wheel doesn’t say anything. He’s turned off the engine, so maybe it’s okay. Maybe it’s okay if Minhyuk walks forward with his umbrella and leaves the car door open to the rain.

So Minhyuk walks, heart in his throat. Hyungwon is still breathing so hard that his shoulders shake, up and down. Minhyuk sets up an urgent pace when the man’s legs start to slowly buckle. Minhyuk then runs and abandons his umbrella when Hyungwon starts swaying, hand shooting up to support himself on the lamppost. Minhyuk grabs him, feels the water from Hyungwon’s suit seep into his clothes, tries not to think about his sleeve turning pinkish, and helps him sit down on the roadside, leaning on the metal post. Tries not to look at the lifeless body just a meter away from where he and Hyungwon are slumped together.

Hyungwon grabs his upper arm in alarm, eyes wide as his head shoots up. He doesn’t relax even when he’s seen that it was Minhyuk. The tiny spark of recognition in his eyes is overpowered by the wild alertness. He says, in a low voice, teeth gritting, “What are you doing here.”

Minhyuk’s never seen such intensity in Hyungwon, the piercing look in his eyes, the tension, and Minhyuk freezes up under it. He’s witnessed other Hyungwons: cold and calculating as he tries to get the upper hand on a table full of cunning, evil men; carefully blank as he listens to pointless conversations; pained and vengeful as he watches his father die. Minhyuk’s seen the softer sides of Hyungwon, too, when he wakes in the mornings, cheek pressed to a pillow, or sometimes Minhyuk’s collarbones. Minhyuk’s seen and cherishes his wide smiles and sly looks and pouts.

But Minhyuk’s never seen this before; he’s never seen Hyungwon pulsating with killing intent that permeates from his entire being. He’s never seen Hyungwon look so enraged, nostrils flaring and eyes round with anger. Minhyuk never knows that he’s capable of feeling such emotions and Minhyuk is afraid but he’s also very sad. He doesn’t understand why Hyungwon still looks like that. Isn’t it over? Isn’t everything over?

Minhyuk’s throat locks up and his eyes water. Maybe he’s started crying as soon as he sees Hyungwon, but he has no way of telling because he’s soaked, from head to toe. Hyungwon’s deadly grip on his bicep loosens a little, and Hyungwon’s breathing slows, and Minhyuk regains control of his body and he lets himself fall onto his knees, bracketed by Hyungwon’s legs.

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon says again, but this time a little softer, like he knew Minhyuk’s scared of him now. “Why are you here?”

Minhyuk swallows, blinks rainwater from his eyes. “Let’s go home,” Minhyuk says, voice shaking because he has to speak louder than the rain.

Hyungwon only breathes and looks at him, as if trying to process what he just said. Hyungwon’s grip goes slack and his hand fall to his own thigh, his other hand limp beside him. Minhyuk cries harder, his warm tears quickly cooling as they mix with the rain, and he reaches out to brush Hyungwon’s pale bangs away from his forehead, keeps his hand on his cold cheek after, and Hyungwon nuzzles into his warmth.

Hyungwon looks at him and places his own hand on Minhyuk’s cupping his cheek, then he pulls Minhyuk forward a little, and Minhyuk just follows him, he has nowhere to go, and Hyungwon returns the gesture, brushing Minhyuk’s long bangs away from his eyes. “Don’t cry, Minhyuk-ah.”

And Minhyuk does stop, after a while, and helps Hyungwon up and into the car. Jooheon turns up the heater because Hyungwon starts shivering as soon as they set off. It soon becomes humid inside but Jooheon doesn’t say anything, keeps his head forward and steps on the gas even though for once, no one is really chasing them. Perhaps it will be so for a while, but Minhyuk can’t think of the future when Hyungwon’s teeth are chattering and his shirt starts blooming red again without the rain washing everything away.

Minhyuk holds him close in the backseat, Hyungwon curled up almost around him, his quick breathing hot on Minhyuk’s neck. Hyungwon’s forehead under his lips is damp and burning, but his hand in Minhyuk’s is cold. But Minhyuk holds on, buries his face in Hyungwon’s wet hair and inhales. Minhyuk can make out the faint outline of their bodies on the car window, tangled without space left, and he thinks they’re going to be alright.

The drive back is silent. The roads are empty. The rain is ceasing.

They go home.

It’s over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of this mafia AU I sometimes think about. But I'm intimidated by the whole concept so I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to write the whole thing...
> 
> Also I'm posting a lot because of the power of the newest HyungHyuk selca.


End file.
